The purpose of this procurement is to support the activities of the National Diabetes Outreach Program and the planning, development and implementation of the National Diabetes Education Program. The contractor shall employ the techniques of social marketing to develop health communications campaigns. The offeror shall support the activities of the National Diabetes Education Program Steering Committee and its chairman. It will also provide meeting and conference support for scientific and communications meetings. It will support the development and dissemination of guidelines for diabetes care, patient and provider educational materials, communications materials and materials for consumers. It will also support steering committee activities related to diabetes health care policy and reimbursement.